Det lider mot jul
by Windfighter
Summary: En samling korta berättelser om de digidestinerades julförberedelser.
1. December 1

Eftersom det är jultider, bestämde jag mig för att göra en egen typ av julkalender och varje dag skriva en liten text med våra kära digimonkaraktärer. Det kommer bli olika karaktärer varje dag, och förhoppningsvis kommer jag inte hålla mig till samma fyra hela tiden. Blir det för lite av någon karaktär så hojta till så ska jag försöka fixa till det :P

För December 1: Taichi och Yamato

* * *

Det var fel. Vad han såg passade inte in i den normala bilden av hans bästa vän. Yamato drog ihop ögonbrynen sådär som han gjorde när han började bli irriterad, men Taichi kunde ändå inte finna en logik i scenen som trädde fram framför honom.

– Skulle du komma in?

Yamatos röst var i alla fall som den skulle. Det rosa förklädet passade inte in. Och absolut inte den glada musiken som ljöd genom lägenheten. Yamato skakade på huvudet, vände ryggen åt Taichi och försvann in i köket. Det var också normalt. Då hade han inte hamnat i en helt annan dimension i alla fall.

– Du är fortfarande Takerus bror, eller hur?

– Vad pratar du för strunt, Tai? Kom in och stäng dörren bakom dig.

Taichi vägde från den ena foten till den andra, men lyckades inte övertala sina fötter om att stiga över tröskeln. Han ville inte drabbas av samma förbannelse som hade Yamato i ett järngrepp. Han började försöka komma på en anledning att smita därifrån igen, men så hörde han ett ihopbitet skrik ifrån köket och något metalliskt som slog i golvet. Hans ben rörde sig utan att han styrde dem och han snubblade över något som krasade under hans fot.

– Gick det bra, Tai?

Taichi hörde hur kranen började rinna och han lyfte blicken från det pepparkakstäckta golvet och såg upp mot Yamato.

– Vad hände?

– Pepparkakor är uppenbarligen inte det ultimata skyddet mot hala strumpor.

– Nej, jag menar... Jag hörde ett skrik?

– Ah.

Yamatos kinder blev lite rödare och han tittade mot vattenstrålen som dränkte hans hand.

– Jag brände mig på plåten. Det var länge sedan jag höll på med ugnen, jag hade glömt hur varmt det man har i faktiskt blir.

Taichi tittade mot Yamato. Han kravlade sig upp i sittande ställning, fortfarande med ögonen mot Yamato. Långsamt reste han sig, och när han väl var uppe brast han ut i skratt. Yamato tittade mot honom med förvirring skrivet över hela ansiktet. Taichi öppnade munnen för att förklara sig, men synen av Yamato med det rosa förklädet och de röda kinderna tvingade fram ytterligare skratt istället. Han slog händerna för munnen och sprang ut i hallen igen. Där stängde han ytterdörren innan han lutade sig mot den och tog några djupa andetag, lyssnade till musiken istället.

Nu när han faktiskt lyssnade på musiken började kugghjulen i hans hjärna att snurra och saker föll sakteliga på plats. Vattenkranen i köket stängdes av igen, och Yamatos röst föll in i musiken. Taichi gled ner med ryggen mot dörren och tittade mot köket.

– _Kiyoshi, kono yoru. Hoshi wa hikari. Sukui no miko wa mihaha no mune ni. __Nemuritamou yume yasuku._

Taichi kunde höra hur Yamato sopade ihop de trasiga pepparkakorna, och han reste sig igen. Nu kände han att han kunde se den konstiga scenen utan att brista ut i skratt.

Leende stannade Taichi i dörröppningen till köket. Yamato hade ögonen stängda, pepparkakorna var ihopsopade i en hög i ena hörnet av köket, och nu gick den blonda tonåringen och dansade med sopborsten. Taichi la armarna i kors över bröstet, lutade sig mot dörrkarmen och såg på scenen en stund. Han kunde inte komma på att han hade sett Yamato så avslappnad vid något tidigare tillfälle. Låten dog ut och en ny tog vid och Yamato fortsatte svänga runt med sopborsten. Taichi tog ett par steg in i köket och när Yamato kom närmare tog han tag i sopborsten med ena handen och Yamatos ena hand med den andra. Yamatos kinder blev lika röda som glöggen som stod på köksbordet, men Taichi log mot honom, släppte ner sopborsten på golvet och lät Yamato leda honom i dansen.

Han hade ingen aning om vad som hade fått honom att göra det.

De dansade förbi några låtar, Yamato hade till och med låtit Taichi ta över ledningen, men till slut sköt den blonda pojken ifrån sig sin brunhåriga vän. Yamatos kinder var fortfarande blossande röda och Taichi log, tills han fick en bit deg i ansiktet.

– Stå inte bara och se fånig ut, utan hjälp mig med bullbaket istället.

Taichis leende blev bredare och han tog plats bredvid Yamato vid bordet. Yamato uppförde sig kanske inte som han brukade, men Taichi kunde vänja sig vid den här sidan av honom.

Fast han skulle nog köpa ett förkläde i någon annan färg åt Yamato i julklapp, det rosa klädde honom inte.


	2. December 2

Då var det dags att öppna lucka två. Låt oss se vad som döljer sig här bakom. *kikar mot berättelsen* Nejmen, TK och Patamon, det här kan bli kul!

* * *

– Jag förstår fortfarande inte, TK.

– Det behöver du inte heller.

TK sträckte sig för att ta den gröna kvisten ifrån den flygande, orangea varelsen som svävade ovanför honom, men Patamon vek undan för hans hand.

– Men varför?

TK ryckte på axlarna. Han visste inte själv, han visste bara att det var på det sättet.

– Det är väl tradition.

Patamon tittade på kvisten han hade tagit ifrån sin partner, som om kvisten själv kunde svara, men den var obarmhärtigt tyst. Tillslut släppte han kvisten som landade på TKs huvud. Den blonda pojken fick fingrarna om kvisten innan den föll vidare ner mot marken och la varsamt ner den i den vita påsen de hade fått när de handlat den tillsammans med några andra julväxter.

– Ska du försöka få in Kari under den?

Patamon klamrade sig fast på TKs huvud, och såg inte den röda färgen som spred sig över pojkens kinder.

– Jag är lite ung för att tänka på sådant, tycker du inte?

– Huh.

TK vandrade vidare genom köpcentret med Patamon på huvudet. Den orangea varelsen var ovanligt tyst, som om han funderade på något, men TK kände för ovanlighetens skull inte för att avbryta den ickekonversation som rådde mellan dem och började istället nynna med i jullåtarna som strömmade ut ifrån affärernas högtalare. Patamon lyfte från hans huvud igen, förmodligen för att undersöka en av julprydnaderna som hängde uppe i taket, men TK struntade i det, väl medveten om att Patamon höll ett öga på honom också. Han svängde in i en musikaffär för att se om han kunde hitta någon present till sin äldre bror. Han hade sparat hela året för att få råd med något riktigt bra, men det var inget i affären som kändes rätt.

Besviket gick han ut igen och Patamon landade på hans huvud igen.

– Men Matt då? Du gillar väl honom?

– Han är min bror, Patamon, så nej.

– Så du tycker inte om honom?

– Inte på det sättet.

– Finns det olika sätt att gilla någon på? Jag trodde man antingen gillade eller inte gillade någon. Ni människor är konstiga.

TK lyfte upp en hand och knäppte Patamon på nosen.

– Ni är inte helt lätta att förstå heller. Vad önskar du dig i julklapp, förresten?

– Vad är en julklapp?

TK sjönk ner på en bänk och satt tyst en stund för att komma på hur han skulle svara.

– En present man får till jul.

– Vad är det här med julen om på tal om det, TK?

TK ryckte på axlarna, han var inte säker på det heller.

– Vi firar att nån tjock snubbe med vitt skägg blev korsfäst, tror jag.

– Genom att ge varandra presenter?

– Presenterna kanske ska representera hans blod eller något sådant.

Tystnaden föll mellan de två vännerna igen. Patamon tittade upp mot den uppblåsbara tomten i köpcentrets mitt.

– Ni människor är konstiga.

TK skrattade lätt.

– Du har redan sagt det.

Patamon lämnade TKs huvud igen och flög ner till den vita påsen som stod mellan TKs fötter och drog fram den gröna kvisten igen. Han tittade förvirrat på den, och sedan mot tomten igen. Uppenbarligen hittade han inte svaret han sökte, för han tog plats på TKs huvud igen, fortfarande med den gröna kvisten i händerna.

TK reste sig från bänken och såg sig om i köpcentret. Han hade fått tag på vad hans mamma hade skickat ut honom för att införskaffa och det var ett tag kvar att hitta den där presenten till Matt, så han behövde inte stressa.

– Ska vi gå hem igen?

– Får vi choklad och marshmallows då?

TK nickade och Patamon sken upp.

– Vad väntar du på? Mot hemåt!

– Som ni beordrar, kapten!

TK började gå. Emellanåt guppade kvisten ner framför hans ögon, men Patamon höll stadigt i den så han visste att den inte skulle falla. Han tittade på kvisten som hängde ner från Patamons händer. Han kanske inte hade hittat den perfekta presenten till Matt, men han var säker på vad han skulle ge för något till Patamon.

Han var säker på att hans partner skulle tycka det var kul.


	3. December 3

Vi har kommit fram till tredje december och idag får vi besöka den mörka sidan av digivärlden. Säg hej till Wormon och Digimonkejsaren!

* * *

Det ryckte i digimonkejsarens vänstra ögonbryn. Wormon såg mot honom, hans främre klo-par omfamnade en röd glödlampa som nästan var för stor för den lilla varelsen att bära.  
– Vad håller du på med, ditt kryp?  
– Det var så mörkt här, jag tänkte att några lampor skulle göra det mysigare.  
Mysigare. Ryckningarna tilltog och digimonkejsarens hand letade sig autonomiskt till piskan som hängde vid hans sida. Försiktigt backade Wormon undan. Med bestämda steg gled digimonkejsaren förbi honom in i kontrollrummet, men stannade tvärt i dörröppningen. Med osäkra steg smög Wormon upp vid hans sida.  
– Tycker du om det?  
Digimonkejsarens blick gled över ornamenten som täckte kontrollrummet. Där fanns långa, glittriga girlanger, stora julgranskulor och kulörta lampor i alla möjliga färger. Det fanns till och med en stor gran, smyckad med änglar, stjärnor och tomtar i mitten av rummet.  
– Ta bort det.  
Utan ytterligare en blick mot pyntningen gled digimonkejsaren ner vid sin stol framför datorskärmen. De digidestinerade hade inte dykt upp ännu. Kanske skulle han slippa att de la sig i hans planer nu över julen. De var trots allt människor, de hade saker att göra. Ett belåtet skratt letade sig fram över hans läppar. Ja, under julen skulle han kunna slipa på sina planer på egen hand.  
– Vill du ha varm choklad?  
Kanske borde han bura in krypet i fängelsecellerna först bara. Wormon klättrade upp längst hans arm och hängde en kortare glittergirlang om hans huvud. Frustrerat lyfte han en hand och slängde ner larven på marken där den hörde hemma.  
– Lämna mig i fred. Jag har saker att göra.  
– Förlåt, Ken.  
Digimonkejsaren hann inte ens tänka över sin reaktion innan han hade slagit till larven med piskan.  
– Kalla mig inte Ken!  
Han såg tårar i Wormons ögon och kände ett litet hugg i hjärtat, men eftersom Wormon sprang iväg så fort de små benen bar honom beslöt han sig för att strunta i det. Med en suck vände han sig mot skärmen istället.

Han måste ha somnat. Larmet väckte honom, och han såg mot skärmen, bläddrade mellan de olika zonerna, försökte upptäcka vad som hade satt igång larmet. Till slut fann han dem, precis utanför ingången till hans högkvarter.  
– Wormon!  
Wormon kom inrusande, som om han hade väntat precis utanför rummet på att bli inkallad. Han sprang nästan in i digimonkejsarens fötter, men lyckades hejda sig precis i tid och såg upp mot den människan han kallade för sin partner.  
– Vi har besökare.  
– Oh, vad trevligt! Ska jag plocka fram pepparkakor och saffransbullar?  
Det ryckte i digimonkejsarens ögonbryn. Varför hade han ens sådant på basen?  
– Nej, jag tänkte mig att vi skulle ge dem ett... _hetare_ välkomnande. Kalla hit en grupp Meramons. Jag går och hälsar våra oinbjudna gäster välkomna så länge.  
Han gav Wormon en spark som sände i väg den gröna varelsen mot korridoren igen innan han själv började gå mot ingången. Han tog ett djupt andetag innan han öppnade dörren.  
– God Jul!  
Och han frös fast. De var de digidestinerade, fullpackade med klappar och glitter och fåniga kläder med tomtar och renar och snögubbar. Davis stod som vanligt längst fram, med ett fånigt leende på läpparna.  
– Kom igen nu, släpp in oss, det är kallt här ute.  
Digimonkejsaren hann inte säga något innan de digidestinerade trängde sig förbi honom. Han stängde dörren bakom sig med en smäll och såg mot dem.  
– Vad tror ni att ni håller på med?  
TK log mot honom. Han log. Vart var världen på väg? De skulle frukta honom.  
– Vi tänkte att på julen ska inte ens du behöva vara ensam.  
Ken stannade upp. Vad skulle han svara på det? Kanske kunde han låta sina planer vara över julen. Wormon kom ner till dem, men stannade förvånad när han såg hur hans partner log mot honom.  
– Wormon, vad var det du sa om varm choklad nu då?  
Wormon lyste upp och ledde Ken och de digidestinerade djupare in i basen. Han hade hela tiden vetat att inte ens Ken kunde vara ond över julen. Det hade varit bra av honom att kontakta de digidestinerade. Nu var han bara tvungen att se till att Ken inte fick veta att han låg bakom det.


	4. December 4

I den fjärde luckan hittar vi: Min första Xros-berättelse! En sån härlig känsla att äntligen ha fått ihop en sådan också!  
Idag möter vi Taiki och Kiriha, mitt uppe i julstöket.

* * *

– Kiriha!  
Taiki bankade på dörren igen.  
– Kiriha, öppna!  
Basen som dundrade ut ifrån lägenheten fick hela byggnaden att vibrera och Taiki kände hur den fick hans hjärta att slå i otakt.  
– Kiriha, det finns bättre sätt att riva byggnader på!  
Hans hand skulle precis slå emot dörren igen, när den plötsligt öppnades och Taiki snubblade över Kiriha och fann sig själv liggande i en hög med skor.  
– Jag hörde dig första gången, Taiki.  
– Julmusik!?  
Kiriha stängde dörren och gick tillbaka in i lägenheten.  
– Självklart, vad trodde du?  
Taiki kravlade sig upp på fötter igen, sparkade av sig skorna som genast försvann i högen och rusade efter Kiriha.  
– Jag vet inte, något om att krossa folk eller något liknande kanske!?  
– Du behöver inte skrika.  
Kiriha drog ner volymen på stereon och sjönk ner i en av vardagsrummets fåtöljer. Taiki följde efter och slog sig ner i soffan innan han såg sig om. Golvet var täckt av saker, ingenting stod på sin rätta plats och han kunde se glasskärvor på golvet vid tvn.  
– Har det varit slagsmål här?  
– Vi håller på att städa. De andra gick precis ut för att köpa middag, köket är för stökigt för att vi ska kunna laga något så det blir pizza idag.  
Kiriha lutade huvudet mot ryggstödet och slöt ögonen, och Taiki tittade en stund på honom, innan han såg sig om i vardagsrummet igen.  
– Det ser inte ut som om ni städar.  
Kiriha ryckte på axlarna.  
– En gång om året har vi storstädning, och då städar vi verkligen allt. Till och med frysen har blivit tömd.  
– Okej, jag kan förstå stöket. Men varför hade du så hög musik på?  
Kirihas ögon öppnades, men han svarade inte direkt. Taiki tittade nyfiket mot sin vän och försökte se vad som pågick i hans hjärna, men lyckades inte.  
– Mou ii! Kiriha, prata med mig istället för att försvinna sådär!  
Kiriha släppte ut en suck innan han vände sig mot Taiki.  
– Det överröstar tankarna.  
Det var något sorgligt i Kirihas blick och Taiki var inte säker på om han hade rätt att fråga om det. Han bestämde sig för att låta det bero och log mot Kiriha.  
– Behöver du någon hjälp?  
– Om du inte har något bättre för dig så...  
Taiki skakade på huvudet och Kiriha log innan han instruerade Taiki om vad som behövde göras.

– Varför kom du hit förresten?  
Taiki stannade upp, trasan hängde slappt i hans hand, och han såg förvirrat mot Kiriha. Långsamt registrerades frågan av hans hjärna och han lyste upp.  
– Det hade jag nästan glömt bort!  
Trasan föll ner på golvet med ett ohörbart thud och Taiki rusade ut till hallen där han hade ställt sin ryggsäck. Han dök ner i den och grävde fram ett paket innan han rusade tillbaka in till vardagsrummet där Kiriha förvirrat tittade mot honom. Leende räckte han fram paketet.  
– God jul!  
Kiriha blinkade förvånat, men tog emot paketet.  
– Du behöver inte öppna det nu, det kan vänta till jul. Jag tänkte bara komma över och lämna det så jag inte glömde bort det.  
– Det... tack. Jag har inte hunnit skaffa något till dig än.  
Taiki gav Kiriha en klapp på axeln.  
– Ingen fara, december är långt ifrån slut. Dessutom har vi inte sagt något om presenter, men jag fick för mig att ge dig en i alla fall.  
Kiriha log mot sin kamrat.  
– Tack, Taiki.  
Han la upp presenten på en av hyllorna de hade dammat av, eftersom där ännu inte fanns någon julgran att lägga den under, innan han tog upp trasan Taiki hade tappat.  
– Säker på att du inte vill stanna till middag?  
Taiki skakade på huvudet.  
– Jag måste förbi Nene och Yuu också. En annan dag kanske.  
Kirihas leende blev bredare.  
– Jag tar det som ett löfte, Taiki.  
Taiki besvarade leendet.  
– Gör du det.  
Han vände ryggen åt vardagsrummet igen, och satte på sig skorna. Det var bäst att han skyndade vidare innan han glömde bort varför han var ute helt och hållet. Kiriha tittade på medan han krånglade på sig jacka, halsduk och ryggsäck igen.  
– Vi ses nån dag, Kiriha!  
– Det gör vi.  
– Och försök att inte riva huset när inte jag är här.  
En mössa slog emot väggen bredvid honom och Taiki flydde skrattande ut ifrån Kirihas lägenhet. Han visste att han skulle träffa Kiriha igen innan julen kom, men nu behövde han åtminstone inte anstränga sig för att komma ihåg paketet. Han var säker på att Kiriha skulle tycka om det.


	5. December 5

Femte luckan och om vi tjuvkikar så... Vi har hamnat i Frontier-världen nu! Idag får vi möta Takuya och Shinya och jag hade riktigt kul när jag skrev den här.

Fast jag hoppas att alla syskon inte håller på som de två gör här :P

* * *

– Kom tillbaks med den där!

– Vill du ha den får du ta mig!

– Ge dig, det är inte kul!

Takuya försökte gena över soffan för att komma ikapp Shinya, men slog en kullerbytta och landade upp och ner mot väggen. Shinya skrattade åt honom, men när han hade lyckats ta sig upp på fötter igen satte jakten igång på nytt.

– Shinya, ge tillbaks den annars tar jag dina spel!

– Då skvallrar jag för mamma!

– Det skiter jag i, ge tillbaks den!

– Nu-huh! Vad är det ens? Är det till din _pojkvän_?

Takuya fick tag på en kudde och slängde efter sin lillebror.

– Han är inte min pojkvän! Jag slår ihjäl dig om du säger så igen!

Han höll på att komma ikapp, och ett oväntat stopp i den yngre pojkens framfart gav Takuya ett tillfälle att äntligen få tag i honom. Han slängde sig på Shinya, brottade loss paketet ur hans hand och skulle precis gnugga honom i håret när han hörde någon som harklade sig. Långsamt vände han huvudet uppåt och mötte sin pappas blick.

– Jag kom hem precis i tid, ser det ut som. Vad händer här?

– Shinya snor mina saker.

– Det är bara för att Takuya inte umgås med mig som han lovade!

Och Takuya visste när det var lika bra att ge upp. Han reste sig upp, handen krampaktigt kramande om det nu halvmosade paketet. Och han som hade varit så noggrann med att slå in det fint. Kouji skulle reta honom för det här, det var han säker på. Han övervägde att sparka Shinya när han ändå låg ner, men beslöt att det var bäst att låta bli. Shinya sträckte ut tungan mot honom och kravlade sig upp även han.

– Okej, vi spelar väl ditt fåniga spel då.

– Det är inte fånigt, och det tycker inte du heller, du är bara sur. Surpuppa. Man ska vara glad vid julen.

– Med en annan lillebror hade jag varit glad.

– Nu-huh, du skulle sakna mig!

– Aldrig, jag skulle glömma dig på en sekund.

– Nehe!

– Joho!

– Nehe!

– Killar...

Pappans röst var låg och varnande och de två syskonen tystnade och såg mot honom.

– Det har varit en jobbig dag idag och jag har inte tålamod att lyssna på erat tjafsande. Skärp er, annars får ni utegångsförbud.

Shinya såg mot deras pappa med hundvalpsögon, men för en gångs skull fungerade det inte.

– Jag menar det, Shinya. Jag vill ha en lugn december i år. Kan ni åtminstone _försöka_ uppföra er som människor och inte ett par...

Han slog ut med handen mot den nerstökade lägenheten som inte hade sett ut så när han gick på morgonen.

– ...ett par _babianer_.

Shinya lutade sig närmare Takuya.

– En babian hade varit en uppgradering i ditt fall.

– Jag kan ge dig en uppgradering.

Shinya visste när det var dags att sticka. Han sprang in på sitt rum med Takuya tätt efter sig. När han passerade sitt rum stannade Takuya upp, övergav jakten, och la paketet på sitt skrivbord. Hans blick föll på ett kort på skrivbordet, där alla digiriddarna stod samlade nedanför ett körsbärsträd, och han log. Det var ett tag sedan de hade träffats allihopa nu, men till julen hade de sagt att de skulle ses igen och han hade redan börjat fundera över vad han skulle ge dem i julklapp. Kouji hade han hittat ett paket till redan, och nu skulle han bara hålla det borta ifrån Shinyas snokande händer fram till julafton.

Det skulle bli en tuff december i år.


	6. December 6

Gårdagens lucka blev försenad, dels på grund av WoW, och dels på grund av att när jag gjorde efterforskningar för sjätte luckan hittade jag ett Digimon Savers-spel som jag fastnade i. Men här har vi i alla fall lucka 6, och vi får möta Yoshino, Masaru och Touma.

* * *

– Vi kan inte ha en julgran mitt i högkvarteret!  
Yoshino såg trotsigt mot Touma, hon tänkte inte ge efter på den här punkten. Julgranen skulle in.  
– Det är klart vi kan, det är bara för en månad!  
– Den utgör en fara för oss som arbetar här. För att inte tala om brandrisken.  
– Det kommer ju vara elektriska ljus.  
– Jag pratar inte om granens ljus även om de visserligen också spelar en roll.  
Touma skakade uppgivet på huvudet, och Yoshino korsade trotsigt armarna över bröstet. De skulle inte komma någonstans i diskussionen, så mycket förstod båda två, men ingen av dem tänkte backa heller. Yoshino hade bestämt sig för att de skulle ha julpynt i högkvarteret och Touma hade bestämt sig för att alla områden var tvungna att vara så fria som möjligt så att de lätt skulle kunna ta sig fram när larmen gick. Och larmen gick fortfarande ofta.  
– Hörrni, vad håller ni på med?  
Masaru. Självklart skulle han dyka upp. Touma skakade på huvudet och vände Yoshino ryggen.  
– Glöm din julgran, kaptenen kommer aldrig gå med på det.  
Han nickade mot Masaru när han passerade den brunhåriga killen och slängde frustrerat igen dörrarna bakom sig. Masaru kliade sig förvirrat i huvudet.  
– Exakt vad var det jag missade?  
– Touma förstår inte basens bästa.  
Masaru blinkade. Något måste vara fel, Touma tänkte alltid på vad som var bäst. Inte alltid på vad som behövdes, men vad som var bäst missade han inte. Han såg mot Yoshino, och uppfattade ett svagt leende på hennes läppar.  
– Men han har rätt i att vi borde fråga kaptenen om tillåtelse. Förstör inget medan jag är borta, Masaru.  
Masaru hann inte protestera innan Yoshino försvann genom ett annat par dörrar, för att söka upp kaptenen. Förvirrat tittade han mot de stängda dörrarna.  
– Exakt vad var det som precis hände, Agumon?  
– Yoshino skällde inte på dig, aniki.  
– Precis. Tror du hon är sjuk?  
Agumon la huvudet på sned och ryckte på axlarna. Masaru skakade på huvudet och beslöt sig för att släppa det, i alla fall för tillfället. Han såg sig om i det för tillfället tomma rummet, funderade en stund över vad han skulle göra, men beslöt sig tillslut för att se om han kunde få tag i Touma. Vad som helst var roligare än att sitta nere i högkvarteret och rulla tummarna.

Det ryckte i Toumas ögonbryn när han såg granen i hallen till högkvarteret. Uppenbarligen hade Yoshino valt att ignorera honom. De ville ha med honom i laget för att han var smart, men ändå var det ingen som lyssnade på honom.  
Från andra änden av korridoren såg han Yoshino vinka mot honom, och strax var hon framme vid platsen där han stod.  
– Kaptenen höll med mig om att en julgran kunde vara trevlig.  
– Den täcker upp nästan hela korridoren. Det är inte säkert.  
– Den ska inte stå här. Jag ska flytta in den i rummet, vi måste bara plocka undan lite först.  
– Du menar väl inte arbetsrummet?  
– Vilket rum skulle jag annars mena?  
Touma masserade tinningarna. Yoshinos försök att driva honom till vansinne gav honom inte direkt någon julkänsla.  
– Den får inte plats där.  
– Vi har mätt och det finns två meter till godo.  
– Två meter räcker inte, framkomligheten måste vara 100%. Vi måste kunna ta oss snabbt ifrån arbetsrummet till garaget om larmet går, och det vet du.  
– Så mycket längre tid kommer det inte att ta.  
– Det är inte tiden jag oroar mig för!  
Touma märkte att irritationen höll på att driva honom till vansinne så han stannade upp och tog ett djupt andetag innan han fortsatte.  
– Skyll inte på mig om det händer en olycka.  
– Det kommer inte hända en olycka. Kan du sluta vara så pessimistisk?  
Touma svarade henne inte, det var ingen idé, ingen av dem skulle ge sig. Istället skakade han på huvudet och begav sig vidare ner längst korridoren. Yoshino verkade ha kommit fram till samma sak som Touma eftersom hon inte skrek efter honom utan istället vände sig mot granen och Lalamon, ivrigt funderande på exakt var i arbetsrummet de kunde ställa den.

– Kaptenen gick med på det!  
– Det struntar jag i, den kan inte stå där!  
– Du får väl se upp med var du sätter fötterna helt enkelt!  
– Det ska jag inte behöva i en nödsituation!  
– Du måste vara den tråkigaste människan på hela jorden.  
– Då får jag vara det, men den där ska bort!  
Agumon, Gaomon och Masaru tittade roat på argumentationen som hölls framför dem. Yoshino brukade ofta hamna i argumentationer med de yngre killarna, men de flesta gångerna var det Masaru som hamnade i skottlinjen, och han kände sig överdrivet nöjd med att den smartare av de två äntligen fick ta del av Yoshinos heta humör.  
Yoshinos öppna hand kolliderade plötsligt med Toumas kind, innan hon vandrade iväg ifrån rummet. Touma sände en ilsken blick mot granen, som om allting var dens fel, innan han stövlade iväg åt andra hållet. De tre i publiken såg förvånat mot den nu tomma scenen och visste inte riktigt vad de skulle göra.  
Så reste sig Masaru upp och gick efter Touma. Han kunde hantera honom bättre än Yoshino, så det var ett bättre val att börja där resonerade han. Agumon och Gaomon stannade kvar i arbetsrummet, och Masaru kände sig tacksam över det. Han visste att i alla fall Agumon hade ungefär lika mycket finkänsla som han själv och det räckte med en som honom just nu.  
Masaru hittade Touma nere vid hamnen strax utanför DATS-högkvarteret. Han närmade sig sakta, förvånad över hur våta Toumas kinder såg ut, men till slut var han framme och satte sig bredvid sin arbetskamrat. Touma drog handen över ansiktet för att torka bort tårarna i hopp om att Masaru inte hade sett dem. Masaru var noggrann med att hålla blicken riktad ut över vattenytan.  
– Det är inte bara granen, eller hur?  
Touma svarade inte direkt. Masaru lät det ta sin tid, trots att det inte var hans starka sida, och tillslut hörde han Touma ta ett djupt andetag, som om han förberedde sig på vad han skulle säga.  
– Det är hela julen.  
– Jag tog dig aldrig för en Grinch.  
Touma skrattade lätt.  
– Det är jag inte, jag bara...  
En suck smet ifrån Touma och han vände blicken uppåt.  
– Det känns extra tomt då.  
Masaru lutade sig bakåt och tittade även han upp mot himlen.  
– Jag förstår vad du menar. Du testade inte att förklara det för Yoshino?  
– Sen när blev du den smarta av oss?  
– I samma veva som du blev den överdrivet envisa.  
De två killarna log stort mot varandra, och så studsade Masaru upp på fötterna igen och räckte Touma en hand. Touma la huvudet på sned, men tog tag i handen och blev uppdragen på fötter av Masaru. De följdes åt tillbaka in i högkvarteret, men i arbetsrummet stannade Masaru medan Touma gick vidare efter Yoshino. Han hittade henne och Lalamon i lunchrummet där de satt djupt inne i en diskussion, förmodligen om vilken idiot han var. Han harklade sig när han kom närmare, för att det inte skulle verka som om han försökte tjuvlyssna på deras samtal.  
– Lalamon, kan du lämna oss ensamma?  
Lalamon kastade en blick på Yoshino, som nickade, och flög sedan iväg. Touma tog närmaste stol, drog den till sig och slog sig ner på den. Några sekunder satt han tyst, rädd för att orsaka ytterligare ett bråk mellan dem.  
– Yoshino, förlåt.  
Hon sa inget, som om hon anade att han hade mer att säga henne och han fortsatte.  
– Jag menar inte att försöka förstöra din julkänsla. Jag vill bara...  
Han bet sig i läppen, han höll på att dra upp säkerheten igen och det var inte rätt väg att gå, det hade till och med Masaru märkt.  
– Jag har svårt för julen. Jag känner mig alltid... extra ensam under den tiden. Och att du skulle trycka upp den ensamheten i mitt ansikte även på arbetsplatsen... jag vet att det inte var tanken bakom det, men det gjorde att jag gick in i försvarsläge. Jag ber om ursäkt.  
Yoshino rodnade lätt.  
– Varför sa du inte det direkt?  
Touma himlade med ögonen.  
– Det är inte_ logiskt_. Jag försöker vara logisk jämt. Jag antar att inte ens jag är perfekt.  
Tystnaden föll mellan de två DATS-medlemmarna en stund, innan Touma tog till orda igen.  
– Jag förstår att granen är viktig för dig. Jag hjälper dig att hitta en säkrare plats för den. Arbetsrummet bör ha så fria ytor som möjligt, men det finns andra ställen där den kan stå så att vi fortfarande ser den.  
Han reste sig, osäkerhet skriven över hela hans hållning, och Yoshino kunde inte komma på något att säga. Han började gå mot utgången, och precis när han öppnade dörren reste Yoshino sig.  
– Touma, vänta! Förlåt för att jag slog dig.  
Han log mot henne.  
– Det kändes knappt.  
Dörren slog igen bakom honom och Yoshino lämnades ensam i matsalen. Ett leende lekte på hennes läppar, det skulle bli en trevlig jul i år också, det skulle hon se till.


	7. December 7

Sjunde december kom i alla fall på rätt dag!

Idag får vi se vad Kousei gör för att förbereda sitt hus inför julen och kära nån, det verkar inte gå riktigt bra för honom!

* * *

– Kom tillbaks med den där!

Kousei försökte förtvivlat få tag i Wolfs halsband, men hunden var både smidigare och snabbare än han var, och han fann sig liggande raklång på backen. Att sätta upp julljusen på huset var svårt nog utan en hund som sprang iväg med dem så fort den kom åt.

– Kouji!

Kouji stack ut huvudet genom ytterdörren och såg på när Kousei tog sig upp på fötter igen.

– Håll bättre koll på din hund, det här är fjärde gången han springer iväg med ljusslingan.

– Det var du som sa att han kunde få vara ute och springa av sig när du ändå var där och kunde hålla ett öga på honom.

Trots det drog Kouji på sig skorna igen och gick mot baksidan av huset. Wolf hade lagt sig under en av buskarna som fanns där och Kouji var tvungen att krypa för att komma åt honom.

– Du gör pappa arg när du håller på såhär.

Wolf slickade honom glatt i ansiktet och han gjorde började kämpa med att få loss ljusslingan som hade trasslat sig omkring hundens kropp.

– Varför vill du inte att vi ska få upp julljusen?

Han lyckades få loss framtassarna och Wolf knuffade genast omkull honom och intensifierade rengörandet av Koujis ansikte. Kouji lyfte en arm för att värja sig mot anfallet, och fortsatte med den andra armen att få loss resten av hunden ifrån trasslet. Tillslut var hunden loss och skuttade ut ur buskaget igen och Kouji följde efter, försökte få bort leran ur håret men misslyckades och beslöt sig för att skita i det. Han skulle ändå få klättra in i buskaget strax igen om han kände sin hund rätt. Wolf skuttade runt honom och han gick och gav slingan till Kousei igen.

– Tar du in honom? Det får vara nog nu.

Innan Kousei hann avsluta meningen var Wolf borta igen. Kouji ryckte på axlarna.

– Han vill vara kvar här ute.

Han började gå mot dörren igen, men stannade halvvägs upp för trappan.

– Förresten, 'niisan kommer vid tre, det gör inget va?

Kousei föll nästan ner från stegen vid Koujis fråga.

– Du ska fråga om lov innan du bjuder över dina vänner.

– Han är inte vän, han är familj.

– Det spelar ingen roll, vi har fullt upp idag.

– Han kommer i alla fall, han ville hjälpa till med pepparkakshuset.

Kousei suckade.

– Okej. Håll er ur vägen bara.

– Du känner ju oss!

– Det är därför jag säger det.

Han såg mot Wolf som var framme och nosade på ljusslingan igen. I ett desperat försök att komma ner skiftade han vikten så att han föll och stegen efter. Wolf kilade snabbt in i huset innan någon skulle skälla på honom för det och Kouji rusade fram till Kousei och drog undan stegen.

– Gick det bra? Dog du? Ska jag ringa ambulans?

Kousei skakade på huvudet.

– Om jag dog, hur hade du tänkt att jag skulle kunna svara dig?

Han satte sig upp med Koujis hjälp, och såg mellan huset och ljusslingan. Det var tur att han inte hade hunnit komma särskilt högt upp på stegen.

– Nej, vet du vad. Det här får vara. Du och Kouichi kan fixa ljusslingan senare.

Han sköt över ljusslingan i Koujis händer innan han reste sig upp, lite vingligt, och gick in i huset. Kouji tittade på ljusslingan.

– ...men, jag vet inte hur du vill ha den.

Han suckade och reste sig igen. Stegen och ljusslingan lät han ligga kvar innan han gick in efter Kousei. Han och Kouichi skulle nog kunna klura ut hur ljusslingan skulle sitta, och om inte annat slapp de i alla fall hjälpa till med städningen.


	8. December 8

*kikar in i lucka 8* Ooh, Matt och TK. Fast jag fick det inte lika gulligt som jag hade tänkt mig. Nåja, jag fick ihop något i alla fall!

* * *

– Vad ska ni göra under julen?

TKs fråga fick Matt att stanna upp i julklappsinslagningen och han såg mot sin yngre bror.

– Pappa jobbar som vanligt, så jag tänkte fira genom att titta på film. Jag har inte bestämt än, det är bara den åttonde idag, TK.

– Kari pratade om att Tai höll på att planera något, för deras föräldrar ska också arbeta.

Matt återupptog paketinslagningen medan TK fundersamt forsatte att prata med sig själv.

– Mamma verkar försöka få mig att bjuda ut Kari, men det känns inte rätt. Vad jag har hört så ska julen vara en familjehögtid.

– Mhm...

Matt kämpade lite extra med att få till solfjädern på paketet precis så som han ville ha den, men efter en stund verkade han bli nöjd för han sträckte på sig och vände koncentrationen tillbaka till TK.

– Kari är väl praktiskt taget familj redan?

TK kastade en kvarglömd strumpa mot Matt, som vant duckade undan för den. Så kom Matt över och satte sig bredvid TK i soffan.

– Har ni någon aning om vad Tai planerar?

TK skakade på huvudet och Matt suckade.

– Det är nog bäst att vänta med att göra upp planer för julen då, känner jag honom rätt så kommer han dra iväg oss någonstans.

– Det är väl bättre än att sitta här själv?

– Jag råkar trivas med att sitta här själv, TK.

TK räckte retsamt ut tungan mot sin bror.

– Du är en sån Grinch, Yama.

Tystnaden föll mellan de två bröderna och de lyssnade på regnet som smattrade mot fönsterrutorna. TK sträckte sig efter en av pepparkakorna i burken som stod på bordet, när Matt tog till orda igen.

– Mamma då, har hon några planer?

– Hon pratar om att åka och hälsa på morfar. Hon erbjöd mig att hänga med, men jag sa att jag kanske skulle hitta på något med dig istället. Jag misstänkte att du inte hade något planerat.

Han bet av huvudet på pepparkaksgubben han hade fått tag på och lutade sig tillbaka mot ryggstödet igen. Matt tittade nyfiket mot sin yngre bror, som trots att han hade blivit mycket äldre fortfarande verkade ha honom som sin största idol. När TK upptäckte att Matt såg mot honom rodnade han.

– Jag vill inte att du ska ha tråkigt bara.

Matt skrattade och rufsade om TKs hår.

– Du behöver inte oroa dig för mig, jag kan alltid hitta på något. Mr Populär, vet du. Men visst, känner du för att se på film är du välkommen över.

TK lyste upp och åt upp resten av pepparkakan. Så tittade han mot högen med paket som låg prydligt inslagna på köksbordet.

– Vilka är de till?

Matt log hemlighetsfullt.

– Inte till dig i alla fall.

Tonläget i Matts röst sa TK att den äldre killen hade något planerat, även om han inte kunde liste ut vad. Han vände sig tillbaka mot sin bror och försökte se så söt ut som han kunde.

– Så var är min present då?

– Det säger jag inte. Du får den på julafton.

– Men tänk om jag hade varit i Frankrike då.

Matt ryckte på axlarna.

– Då hade jag väl fått flyga dit för att överlämna den. Tur för mig att du bjöd in dig själv här istället.

TK skrattade och sträckte sig efter en ny pepparkaka.

– Jepp, det är tur att jag är så omtänksam, Matt.

Med en pepparkaka i handen lutade han sig tillbaka igen, med blicken mot Matt. Han var säker på att Matt planerade något och han hade bestämt sig för att ta reda på vad det kunde vara.


	9. December 9

På grund av total oinspiration blev lucka 9 lite försenad, men nu kom den i alla fall. Idag (går) reser vi bort ifrån Japan och hälsar på Mimi i Amerika!

* * *

– _We wish you a merry christmas, we wish you a merry christmas, we wish you a merry christmas and a happy new year.  
_Mimi bröt fortfarande en aning på japanska, trots att hon hade bott i USA nästan två år. Men det fanns så många som kallade sig för manga- och animenördar som envisades med att använda henne för att träna på sin japanska. Hon ryste när hon tänkte på dem, deras kunskaper i det japanska språket var nästan sämre än en tvåårings. Hon hade dock mött några som var ärligt intresserade av den japanska kulturen (utanför anime och manga) och hade ofta studerat japanska i några år, varpå de såklart hade fått ett bättre grepp om både uttal och gramatik.  
Mimi föredrog de personerna, speciellt som de också insåg att hon ville träna på engelskan lika mycket som de ville träna på japanskan.  
En av hennes vänner från skolan satt i hennes soffa och limmade ihop ett par tomtar och nu såg han upp mot henne.  
– Finns den låten på japanska?  
Hon stannade framför bokhyllan med järneksgirlangen i händerna och såg mot honom. I Japan hade hon aldrig spenderat särskilt mycket tid över julen, det var bara en kul anledning till att få köpa presenter till sina vänner (vilket hon i och för sig inte behövde någon anledning till, hon gjorde det ändå), men hon hade aldrig lyssnat på speciell julmusik, ätit speciell julmat och haft speciellt julpynt uppe. Hon ryckte på axlarna och hans blick intensifierades.  
– Vad gjorde ni egentligen under julen där borta?  
Hon log sitt mest bedårande leende mot honom och gick över och satte sig bredvid honom.  
– De vuxna arbetade och vi barn pluggade. Och ville vi ha extra kul korsfäste vi tomtar för att hålla jultraditionerna i liv.  
Hans ögon blev större och han drog ett snabbt andetag.  
– Korsfäste ni Tomten?! Varför det?  
Hon skrattade åt hans chockade ansiktsuttryck.  
– Jag skämtade bara. Men julen är inte lika stor i Japan som den är här.  
Hon lyfte på en liten krubba som stod på soffbordet och tittade på den.  
– Visst dekorerar vi också, men inte riktigt så här mycket. Och egentligen, varför dekorerar ni så mycket ens? Pratade inte den här killen något om att dela med sig och att de rika skulle få det svårare att komma in i himmelriket?  
Hon visade upp krubban med Jesusbarnet för sin skolkamrat innan hon ställde ner den i stallet som skulle upp i bokhyllan så fort girlangerna hade fästs. Hans blick vilade eftertänksamt på stallet när han svarade.  
– Försöker du säga att vi borde ge våra julgransljus till de hemlösa?  
Mimi skrattade och reste sig för att fortsätta med järneken. Han forstatte att fixa tomtarna, och när det var klart började han placera ut dem i lägenheten. Mimi hade sagt att han kunde placera dem var han ville, så han tog tillfället i akt att verkligen undersöka lägenheten. I vardagsrummet sjöng Mimi vidare på julsångerna, och när hon väl hade fått upp girlangen och julkrubban kom han tillbaka in i vardagsrummet, såg över bokhyllan och log mot henne.  
– Ska vi nöja oss för idag? Det ser fint ut nu, och lite ska du väl ha kvar att sätta upp senare.  
Mimi nickade, puttade till stallet lite så att det stod precis rätt innan hon backade och såg mot sitt verk. Hon log nöjt, och tog tag i klasskamratens arm.  
– Mot Sushi-restaurangen, jag bjuder!

Mimi sträckte på sig och rättade till nattlinnet. Det hade varit en rolig dag med julpyntande och julshoppande. Shoppandet hade visserligen inte varit planerat men när de ändå hade varit nere i centrum hade hon passat på att köpa några julklappar. Hon funderade en stund på vad det kunde kosta att skicka paket till Japan, men kom fram till att det lättaste sättet att få reda på det var att gå till postkontoret, så det skulle hon göra dagen därpå.  
– Mamma, Pappa, godnatt!  
Föräldrarna svarade ifrån köket där de höll på att förbereda vad som gick av julmaten. Mimi log och gick vidare in i sitt rum. Hon drog bort täcket ifrån sängen och ett skrik letade sig över hennes läppar.  
Mimis föräldrar var snabbt inne i hennes rum, men Mimi hade redan hämtat sig. Mitt på sängen låg en stor tomte och log fånigt mot henne. Hon visste precis vem som hade lagt den där.


	10. December 10

Lucka 10 och idag stöter vi ihop med Davis som under julstädandet hittar ett föremål som Jun antogs ha tillfångatagit.

* * *

– Davish!  
Davis vände sig om vid DemiVeemons rop och skrattade åt sin partner. Återigen hade han fastnat med tomteluvan under sängen.  
– Varför ska du in där hela tiden?  
Davis väntade sig inget svar, utan övergav det han höll på med för att dra loss sin partner. Han lyckades lirka loss luvan ifrån sängbottnen, men istället för att hoppa upp och fortsätta på en gång stannade han kvar och såg på oredan under sängen. Där var en hög med skolböcker, några gamla strumpor, en halväten, nu möglig, macka och hans fotboll. Han sträckte in handen och drog ut den.  
– Jag trodde Jun hade tagit den igen. Hej, DemiVeemon, ska vi gå till parken och spela fotboll?  
– Lovade du inte din mamma att städa?  
– Det är en dag imorgon också för det. Kom nu!  
Med bollen i handen reste han sig, tog tag i DemiVeemon, och lämnade lägenheten. Det var nästan dött i trapphuset, de flesta var antingen på jobbet eller ute och höll på med julbestyr innan affärerna fylldes av sista minuten-shoppare. Hissen var också död. Davis tryckte på knappen för tredje gången, men inget hände och istället sprang han ner för trapporna. Han sprang nästan omkull Cody utanför porten, men svängde undan i sista sekunden.  
– Cody! Ska du med till parken?  
– Ledsen Davis, jag har saker att göra.  
Cody visade upp de tre fullproppade påsarna han höll i händerna och log urskuldrande, men Davis skakade bara på huvudet.  
– Ingen fara, vi klarar oss på egen hand.  
– Vi?  
Codys blick föll på DemiVeemon som precis då ramlade igenom dörren.  
– Varför har han en tomteluva?  
DemiVeemon tog sats och skuttade upp på Davis' axel innan han svarade på Codys fråga.  
– Den är varm och rolig!  
Davis ryckte på axlarna, en gest som höll på att få DemiVeemon att stifta närmare bekantskap med marken, men den lilla varelsen höll sig vant fast vid sin partners axel. Så lyfte han en hand i avskedsgest mot den yngre killen.  
– Vi ses senare då, Cody! Ha det så kul med dina påsar!  
Om Cody svarade så hörde Davis inte det, i full fart med att rusa mot parken samtidigt som han sparkade fotbollen framför sig, sicksackande mellan människor på väg hem eller till affären, Davis visste inte riktigt. Tillslut svängde de in vid parken och styrde stegen mot en basketplan som fanns där. På vägen hälsade Davis på några klass- och fotbollskamrater, men de flesta hade bråttom åt sina håll och Davis och DemiVeemon fick spela fotboll på egen hand.  
Men det passade de två kamraterna bra. DemiVeemon fick visserligen inte ofta tag på bollen, och när han väl fick det bröt han mot minst tre stycken regler för vanlig fotboll. Allt eftersom spelet fortgick hittade de på sina egna regler så att båda skulle kunna ha kul.

I takt med att mörkret föll omkring dem tömdes parken på folk. Det blev allt svårare att se bollen och tillslut var Davis tvungen att se sig besegrad. Han lyfte upp den från marken, nickade mot sin partner, och de började röra sig hemåt igen.  
– Hej, Davis!  
Davis var inte säker på att han hade hört rätt, så han fortsatte gå, men ropet upprepades först en och sedan två gånger varpå han stannade och vände sig om. Cody kom springande mot honom med TK och Yolei efter sig. Samtliga hade sin digimonpartner i famnen och när de nådde fram till Davis stannade de. Yolei andades andfått, men TK och Cody var vana sportutövare och hade bättre kondition än vad hon hade. Cody tittade upp mot Davis och log.  
– Jag trodde nog du fortfarande var kvar här.  
– Vi tänkte precis gå hem.  
Davis såg lika förvirrad ut som han kände sig och sin vana trogen tänkte han inte två gånger innan han öppnade munnen.  
– Vad gör ni här?  
Det kom inte ut som han menade det, men som tur var kände de andra honom så pass bra att de visste vad han menade. TK släppte ner Patamon innan han svarade.  
– Vi kom för att hålla dig sällskap. Kari och Ken är också på väg.  
Davis kinder blev röda när Karis namn nämndes, men TK ignorerade det och pekade mot dammen som fanns i parken.  
– Vi skulle träffas vid bryggan, så det var tur att du inte hade kommit längre.  
Han tog tag i Davis arm och ledde deras ledare mot mötesplatsen. De kunde se Ken och Kari komma från andra hållet och snart var alla sex samlade på bryggan, där de slog sig ner. Kari och Yolei dukade upp kakor och dricka till allihopa, medan Cody plockade upp tallrikar, plastmuggar och smörgåsar. Davis och Ken var snart inne i en fotbollsmatch och efter bara ytterligare en stund hade även Cody, TK, Yolei och Kari anslutit sig i spelet, även fast de egentligen inte var intresserade. Det fanns inga egentliga lag, utan alla spelade med och mot allam och även om Minomon och DemiVeemon till en början hade försökt hålla koll på vem som gjorde flest mål var det ett uppdrag de tvingades avsluta på grund av den oorganiserade matchen. Tillslut hade solen gått ner helt och hållet och nattmörkret gjorde det alldeles för svårt att jaga mörkret, trots gatulampornas sken, och de avbröt matchen och slog sig ner på bryggan igen.  
– Såhär skulle alla dagar se ut.  
Övriga nickade vid Davis' ord, och Kari lutade sig tillbaka, mot TK.  
– På tal om det, har ni några planer till julen?  
Samtliga närvarande skakade på huvudet, TK lite mer tveksamt än de andra.  
– Jag och Matt pratade om att se på film, men det var mest för att ingen av oss skulle vara ensam. Har du några planer då?  
Kari log lite hemlighetsfullt.  
– Jag har inga, men Tai verkar ha något stort planerat. Och jag tror att Matt också har ett finger med i spelet. Jag hörde dem tala på telefon igår. Jag hörde visserligen inte allt, men det verkar vara något på gång.  
– Kan inte stämma, Matt skulle berätta något sådant för mig, och han sa att han bara skulle vara ensam hemma och se på film.  
– De kanske försöker göra det till en överraskning?  
Alla ryckte på axlarna, de hade ingen aning. De som borde känna de två äldre pojkarna bäst var inte helt säkra, och hur skulle då de nyare digidestinerade som bara hade känt dem i ett år och då huvudsakligen som sina kamraters syskon kunna veta hur de tänkte?  
De satt vid bryggan i ytterligare en timme och diskuterade digivärlden, julen och vad det kunde vara som Matt och Tai planerade, men sedan reste Ken sig.  
– Jag måste gå nu, det blir så sent annars.  
– Du kan sova hos mig.  
– Tack, Davis, men jag måste fortfarande upp till skolan imorgon. En annan dag kanske.  
– Aight, jag tar det som ett löfte!  
Davis vinkade mot Ken, som lyfte upp Minomon och begav sig. Strax därefter bröt de andra också upp och började gå hemåt. Kari svängde av först, efter att ha lovat att försöka pressa Tai på mer detaljer, sedan sa Yolei hejdå för att svänga förbi affären hennes familj arbetade i och hjälpa till där. Cody, TK och Davis gick i tystnad tills de kom till lägenhetskomplexet där Cody och TK bodde. TK tittade mot Davis och log.  
– Funderar du på vad du ska ge Kari i julklapp?  
Davis kinder blev rosiga på en gång, och han skakade våldsamt på huvudet, vilket såklart bekräftade TKs fråga.  
– Jag kan tyvärr inte hjälpa dig, en julklapp ska komma från hjärtat.  
Patamon landade på TKs huvud.  
– Korsfästes den där mannen också på grund av någons hjärta?  
Tre förvirrade människor tittade på den flygande hamstern, men TKs hjärna kopplade tillslut.  
– Du menar tomten. Jag tror faktiskt han hann smita iväg innan de korsfäste honom.  
Davis såg fortfarande förvirrad ut.  
– Men det är ju tomten som kommer med paket, han kan inte ha blivit korsfäst. Vad pratar ni om?  
– Varför vi firar julen.  
Cody rättade till ryggsäcken som Upamon satt på och log på ett allvetande sätt som bara han kunde le på.  
– Vi firar jul för att för tvåtusen år sedan föddes en liten pojke i ett stall i Betlehem. Det borde ni veta, vi får lära oss det i skolan.  
Kinderna på både TK och Davis blev skamset röda, men de två killarna skrattade.  
– Det spelar ingen roll, jag ska göra så gott jag kan för att hitta en present Kari älskar!  
Davis vinkade till Cody och TK och började springa därifrån.  
– Vi ses i skolan imorgon! ropade han bakåt. Vi åker till digivärlden då!  
Han hörde inte vad de svarade, men det var nog inget viktigt i alla fall. Bollen studsade på gatan framför honom och han sprang skickligt mellan människorna som var på väg hem ifrån sina arbeten. På hans axel hängde DemiVeemon och gjorde så gott han kunde för att inte ramla av. Det tog inte lång tid innan Davis nådde sin lägenhet och öppnade dörren. Hans mamma skrek åt honom för att han inte hade städat sitt rum som han skulle, men han skakade det av sig. Det var ett tag kvar till julen och dessutom skulle ändå ingen in och titta i hans rum så det spelade ingen roll.  
Han sparkade in fotbollen under sängen igen, innan han sjönk ner på rygg på madrassen.  
– DemiVeemon, vad kan vi ger till Kari i julklapp?  
Från under sängen hörde han hur DemiVeemon kämpade för att få loss tomteluvan ifrån sängbottnen, och han log, slöt ögonen och gled bort från verkligheten, in i drömmarnas rike. Där han drömde om den perfekta presenten och hur glad Kari skulle bli när hon fick den.


	11. December 11

Junpei tog ett djupt andetag när han såg Izumi. Han hade förberett sig mentalt för den här stunden hela december.  
_Det är bara att fråga. Det värsta som kan hända är...  
_Han avslutade inte tankegången, bilderna som dök upp i hans huvud var alldeles för hemska och han kände hur handflatorna började bli svettiga. Så tog han ett nytt djupt andetag.  
– Izumi-chaaaan!  
Izumi tittade upp ifrån boken hon höll på att läsa och log när hon mötte Junpeis blick. Junpei slog sig ner bredvid henne på bänken.  
– Izumi-chan, du är så vacker idag. Men det är du varje dag.  
Just den här dagen var Izumi klädd i en gammal, lappad jacka i mössgrön nyans, en brun mössa som hade sett bättre dagar och ett par knallvita byxor. Men för Junpei var hon vacker vad hon än hade på sig.  
– Tack, tror jag?  
Junpeis fåniga leende blev bredare och Izumi kände hur det drog även i hennes mungipor.  
– Izumi-chan, på julafton, vill du... vill du... villdugåutmedmigdå?  
Där, han hade sagt det. Hon tittade på honom en stund, förvirrat, men långsamt såg det ut som om hon lyckades dechiffrera frågan.  
– Visst, det skulle vara trevligt.  
– Jag visste det, du hade redan något planerat. Med Kouji? Eller Takuya? Nej, det måste vara Kouichi, ni har umgåtts så mycket på sista tiden så jag är försent ut.  
Izumi la en hand på hans kind och vände hans ansikte mot sig.  
– Junpei, jag går gärna ut med dig på julafton.  
Junpei tystnade, blinkade och så drog han på sitt bredaste leende.  
– Tack, Izumi-chan! Oroa dig inte, vi ska ha jättetrevligt! När ska jag hämta dig? Är det något speciellt du vill göra? Ska jag boka bord någonstans?  
– Junpei, planera inte för mycket, det gör det hela överansträngt. Och glöm inte att vi är bjudna hem till Kouji sen på kvällen.  
Junpei stannade upp, det hade han glömt, fullt upptagen med att fundera över vad han skulle säga till Izumi. Men nu när hon sa det kom han ju självklart ihåg det. Så lyste han upp igen, Koujis fest var inte förrän vid sju på kvällen, nog skulle han och Izumi kunna hitta på något trevligt innan dess. Han log mot Izumi igen och reste sig.  
– Great, jag kommer och hämtar dig vid 12. Det kommer bli underbart.  
– Det är jag säker på.  
De sa hejdå till varandra och Junpei gav sig av igen, alla hans tankar på hur han skulle göra julen till en dag Izumi aldrig skulle glömma.


	12. December 12

– Masaruuu!  
Masaru tittade mot sin syster som precis kom in i hans rum och gömde snabbt ett litet paket bakom ryggen.  
– Kommer Touma hit i jul?  
– Det vet väl inte jag, du får fråga honom.  
– Men ni är ju kompisar.  
– Det betyder inte att han berättar alla sina planer för mig!  
Han reste sig upp från golvet, puttade ut Chika samma väg som hon kommit in och låste dörren bakom henne. Sedan gled han ner på golvet bland alla kassar och allt inslagningspapper igen, men istället för att fortsätta att slå in julklapparna tittade han ut genom fönstret, funderande.

Han var inte säker på varför han förväntade sig att Touma skulle försöka tjafsa emot, men det var vad han väntade på nu när han hade slängt ur sig frågan. Touma tittade på honom, huvudet på sned, som om han funderade på hur han artigast kunde avböja Masarus inbjudan.  
Det var därför han inte riktigt registrerade svaret han fick på en gång.  
– Visst, jag kommer gärna. Får min syster följa med?  
Masaru var tvungen att tänka över Toumas svar tre gånger innan han hade förstått det. Sedan lyste han upp. Han hade inte träffat Toumas syster särskilt mycket, men hon hade varit trevlig mot honom den lilla stund de hade umgåtts. Att Touma ville att hon skulle komma med kunde bara betyda en sak – Touma litade på honom.  
– Självklart! Då säger vi det, klockan 3 på julafton hemma hos mig!  
Touma skrattade och Masaru rusade vidare genom basen. Han stötte ihop med Yoshino och Ikuto i matsalen där de var i full färd med att klä julgranen. Förvånat stannade han och tittade på den.  
– Du fick ha kvar den?  
Hon stannade upp med en julgranskula i handen och såg mot honom.  
– Självklart, kaptenen gick trots allt med på det.  
– Nej, jag menar för Touma.  
Hon ryckte på axlarna och hängde kulan på en gren hon precis nådde upp till.  
– Det var han som föreslog den här platsen, så förmodligen betydde det att han gav med sig. Ville du något speciellt, Masaru?  
– Ah, vill ni komma över till mig på julafton? Vi ska ha fest!  
Ikuto såg mot den äldre killen, frågande.  
– Vad är julafton?  
– Det är en dag då man umgås med sina vänner och slänger papper överallt.  
Ikuto vände blicken mot pappret ifrån ornamentförpackningarna som låg utspritt över matsalen.  
– Är julafton idag?  
– Nej, det är den tjugofjärde. Klockan tre hemma hos mig, Yoshino kan visa dig vägen.  
– Masaru, jag är upptagen på julafton.  
Masaru stirrade bara på Yoshino, oförmögen att säga ett ord.  
– Jag ska på träff då.  
Masaru kunde inte tro sina öron. Fanns där någon som frivilligt ville gå ut med Yoshino? Visserligen hade han precis bjudit hem henne till sig, men det var en helt annan sak.  
– Med vem då?  
– Det berättar jag inte för dig.  
Hon räckte en julgranskula till Lalamon, pekade mot en gren hon inte nådde själv och den flygande blomman satte kulan där Yoshino ville ha den. Yoshino log nöjt mot sin partner.  
– Perfekt.  
Så vände hon sig mot Masaru igen.  
– Jag är ledsen, Masaru, men det har varit planerat länge. Men jag kan släppa av Ikuto hos dig på vägen, fast han kommer lite tidigare då.  
– Det blir bra, vi kan nog underhålla honom under tiden. Han och Chika kom ju bra överens.  
– Då säger vi det.  
Yoshino log mot honom innan hon vände sig tillbaka till granen.  
– Vill du hjälpa till här, förresten, Masaru?  
Men han hade redan försvunnit iväg därifrån.

– Hej, Chika!  
Masaru struntade i att knacka på Chikas dörr innan han slet upp den och stövlade in, trots att han hade lera ända upp till knäna efter en strid han hade hamnat i medan han patrullerade i parken. Hon tittade på honom och rynkade föraktfull näsan, hon hade preis städat golvet.  
– Touma kommer på julafton. Jag tänkte bara att du ville veta det.  
Hon förlät sin bror på en gång, men körde ändå ut honom ur rummet.  
– Vad bra, men nu måste jag städa vidare.  
Masaru flinade bara när dörren till Chikas rum slog igen bakom honom. Det skulle bli en rolig jul iår.


	13. December 13

– Hej, Nene...

Nene vände blicken ifrån Tvn och såg mot sin yngre bror. Han tittade fundersamt mot julgranen de hade ställt upp i vardagsrummets ena hörn tidigare under dagen. Ställt upp, men inte klätt. Det skulle de göra närmare jul.

– Vad är det, Yuu?

– Jag tänkte... på julen, kan vi inte ha en fest här då?

– Det är mamma och pappa du ska fråga om det.

Han vände ansiktet mot henne och hon log mot honom.

– Var det några speciella du tänkte på att bjuda in?

Han nickade, och Nene var nästan säker på att hon visste vilka han tänkte på.

– Kiriha och Taiki. Det hade varit kul att fira jul med dem.

Hon hade haft rätt. Hennes leende blev bredare och hon nickade, reste sig upp och gick mot telefonen för att ringa deras föräldrar och fråga hur det såg ut under julen. Yuu tittade mot henne när hon slog numret till deras pappa.

– Hej, 'tousan. Yuu och jag satt precis och pratade om julen.

_– __Nene, vi har redan pratat om det där. Jag måste jobba hela dagen så vi kan inte göra något speciellt. Jag är ledsen._

_– _Jag vet det, pappa, det var inte det. Du vet Taiki och Kiriha?

_– __Mm, de där två mystiska personerna som jag inte fått träffa än._

_– _Precis. Vi pratade om att bjuda över dem hit på julen. Du och 'kaasan skulle ju arbeta i alla fall, och Yuu och jag har inga andra planer så om det är möjligt...

– _Jag måste fråga er mamma om det innan jag kan lova något._

Nene var säker på att de skulle få ha sin fest. När deras pappa sa så brukade de oftast få som de ville, och dessutom hade han länge pratat om att vela träffa de där två pojkarna som Nene och Yuu hela tiden pratade om.

_– __Men det borde inte vara något problem. Såvida ni inte tänkte riva hela lägenheten?_

_– _Du känner oss, pappa, vi skulle inte göra något sådant. Vi kan nog till och med hålla Taiki så pass lugn att lägenheten behåller sitt skick. Oroa dig inte.

Hon lyssnade medan han bläddrade runt i några papper och växlade några ord med en arbetskamrat på andra sidan.

– _Jag ringer tillbaka senare, något kom precis upp. Jag måste prata med er mamma om det också._

_– _Hai, vi hörs senare då.

Hon la ner telefonen på bordet igen och vände sig mot Yuu, som fortfarande tittade åt hennes håll.

– Han skulle fråga mamma.

Yuus ansikte sprack upp i ett leende. Han visste lika väl som Nene att det betydde att de skulle få.


	14. December 14

– Så, vems idé var det?

Kouji sparkade till en sten innan han svarade på Kouichis fråga.

– Så uppenbart eller?

– Det är inget du brukar få för dig, så ja.

Kouji suckade, men Kouichi log mot honom.

– Det var Satomi, eller hur? Pappa är mycket mer som du, så det kan knappast ha varit hans idé.

– Pappa och jag är inte lika!

– Det är ni visst, ni ser båda hela tiden ut såhär:

Kouichi drog ihop ögonbrynen, spände axlarna, la armarna i kors över bröstet och tittade ner i marken. Kouji släppte raskt ner sina armar och stoppade händerna i fickorna istället, en rörelse som besvarades med ett skratt ifrån den äldre brodern.

– Jag ser inte alls ut så.

Ändå färgades Koujis kinder röda, som om han blivit påkommen med något han hade velat hålla hemligt. Kouichi la en hand på hans axel.

– Det gör inget, Kouji. Det är bara kul att det är så tydligt varifrån du fått ditt kroppsspråk.

– Det var Satomis idé.

– Hah, jag visste det! Det ska Takuya få äta upp!

– ...Slog ni vad?

– Err...

– Ni slog vad.

Nu var det Kouichis tur att rodna. Kouji skakade på huvudet och sparkade till stenen igen, så den studsade ut i bilbanan.

– Jag förstår att Takuya gjorde det, men du?

– Err...

Kouji stannade mitt i ett steg och såg mot sin bror.

– Det var inte bara ni. Izumi, Junpei och Tomoki också? Gudars skymning. Vad mer har ni slagit vad om? Hur stor gran vi kommer ha? Om jag kommer misslyckas med jordgubbstårtan? Något annat?

Kouichi stannade också, hela hans ansikte rött och Kouji var säker på att han höll på att skrämma iväg sin bror. Han ryckte på axlarna.

– Whatever. Det var bra att du gissade rätt i alla fall.

Han började gå igen, och Kouichi var inte sen att följa efter. Tystnaden svävade mellan dem en stund, tills Kouji tog till orda igen.

– De andra, vad satsade de på?

– Ano... Junpei var rätt säker på att jag hade rätt, Takuya trodde det var Kouseis idé, Tomoki var säker på att det berodde på att jag hade pratat med mamma som hade pratat med Satomi som hade övertalat dig, och Izumi...

Kouichi var tyst en stund innan han avslutade.

– Izumi var helt säker på att det var din idé.

– Skönt att veta att någon av er tror på mig i alla fall.

– Fast hon hade fel.

– Fast hon had... det har inte med saken att göra!

Kouichi skrattade, rättade till ryggsäcken, och låtsades inte om sin yngre broders utbrott, utan skyndade på stegen istället. Det tog inte lång tid för Kouji att komma upp i samma hastighet, en snabbare hastighet, och snart var loppet igång, de två bröderna sprang sida vid sida. Kouji var lite snabbare, men eftersom han ville hålla koll på sin bror sprang han inte lika snabbt som han visste att han kunde och Kouichi visste det, men var glad över Koujis benägenhet att vara överbeskyddande, trots att det ibland kunde vara enerverande. De svängde förbi pizzerian från vilken de brukade beställa pizza, sprang förbi affären där de handlade läsk och chips när de upptäckte att de saknades i förrådet och stannade framför porten där Takuya bodde.

– Nu kan du förklara för Takuya hur korkad han är som trodde att det var din fars förslag.

Kouji log mot sin bror.

– Det var inte så korkat. Pappa föreslog det faktiskt först, men det var Satomi som övertalade mig om att det var en bra idé om att ha en julfest.

Kouichi tappade hakan och Kouji öppnade porten, gestikulerade åt sin bror att gå in.

– Blev min sida av familjen precis mycket mer komplicerad?

Kouichi skakade på huvudet för att återfå fattningen, struntade i Koujis fråga och gick in med Kouji bara ett steg efter. Det var Kouichi som kom fram till dörren först och ringde på, och dörren öppnades lagom till att Kouji hade slutit upp bakom Kouichi. Takuyas ansikte sprack upp i ett leende när han såg tvillingarna och han slängde upp dörren på vid gavel så att de kunde komma in. De kunde höra rop ifrån Takuyas rum, men exakt vad som sades kunde de inte höra, men på grund av Takuyas skyldiga leende och röran i vardagsrummet hade de en aning om vad som hade hänt.

– Shinya beter sig som en lillebror igen?

Takuya himlade med ögonen.

– Han höll på att förstöra mina julklappar.

Nu kunde de utröna bättre vad ropen rörde sig om, och något som upprepades oftast var "släpp loss mig" och "jag säger till maaaamma!" Kouji höjde ena ögonbrynet och såg på den brunhåriga pojken som var värd för kvällens filmstund.

– Ska han sitta där hela kvällen?

– Nah, bara en stund till. Då kanske han lär sig.

– Tror du det funkar på dig också?

– Du skulle väl aldrig få för dig att göra något sådant mot mig?

– Är du säker på det?

Kouji tog ett stabilt grepp om Takuya och slängde upp honom på axeln innan han hann göra något försök att smita iväg. Takuya försökte slita sig loss, men när Kouji hade bestämt sig för något var det praktiskt taget bara Kouichi som kunde hindra honom, och just nu var Kouichi för nyfiken på vad som skulle hända för att säga emot. Kouji bar in Takuya i köket, slängde ner honom på en köksstol och drog av sig sin jacka i samma rörelse. Med hjälp av jackan band han fast Takuyas händer mot ryggstödet, något som visserligen försvårades av att Takuya sparkade så att stolen nästan föll omkull över honom. När han väl hade lyckats binda fast Takuyas armar reste han sig och ställde sig framför sin kamrat. I dörröppningen såg han hur Kouichi skrattade.

– Kouji, släpp loss mig, det är inte kul!

– Jag håller inte med dig på den punkten.

– Rrgh, när jag kommer loss härifrån...

– Skulle det verkligen övertala mig om att släppa loss dig?

– Kouji, jag förstår, släpp loss mig!

Kouji vände sig mot Kouichi.

– Vad tycker du? Förtjänar han att släppas loss?

Kouichi log snett.

– Nja, då kommer han äta upp alla chips som vanligt.

– Nej, det kommer jag inte, jag lovar!

– Hmm...

Kouichi såg ut att fundera över det väldigt noggrant, och tillslut nickade han.

– Okej då, Kouji, du kan släppa loss honom.

– Där hade du tur, Kanbara. Tänk allt jag hade kunnat göra mot dig...

Kouichi slog Kouji i bakhuvudet.

– Vi ska inte förvandla det här till en Takouji-fic, speciellt inte en med M-rating.

Kouji räckte ut tungan mot sin bror och knöt loss Takuya, som genast flydde ifrån köket.

– Egentligen hade jag inga planer alls, men nu vet jag vad du tänker på i alla fall.

En ny rodnad spred sig över Kouichis kinder, och den äldre tvillingen flydde efter Takuya. Kouji skrattade och följde efter dem, övertygad om att den här filmkvällen skulle bli den roligaste på länge.


	15. December 15

Sora stirrade på smeten i bunken hon hade i handen. Hon var säker på att hon hade följt Mimis instruktioner, men ändå såg det mer ut som sås än kakdeg. Med en suck ställde hon ner bunken på köksbänken igen och tog tag i telefonluren som låg på köksbordet.

Knappt en signal hann gå fram innan luren lyftes på andra sidan.

– Har det gått fel igen?

– Mm, jag förstår inte var problemet är.

– Vill du att jag ska komma över?

Sora tittade på bunken, upp i taket, tillbaka mot bunken och suckade.

– Det är nog bäst så.

– Då ses vi snart!

Mimi la på och Sora tittade på den tysta luren. Det borde inte vara så svårt att baka kakor, hon hade ju lyckats en gång förut. Visserligen med ett stort mått hjälp då också... En ny suck gled över hennes läppar. Köket var inte hennes område, hur mycket kvinnligare hon än hade försökt bli hade hon inte lyckats besegra det.

– Det skulle vara kul om det någon gång kunde vara _jag _som bjöd _honom _på en härlig, hemlagad måltid.

Hon kastade ner sleven i bunken där den hörde hemma, och gav smeten en ny, arg blick, som om allt som gick fel i köket var smetens fel. Så sjönk hon tillbaka i stolen igen. Med Mimis hjälp skulle hon väl klara av att få ihop en plåt med kakor i alla fall. Förhoppningsvis en plåt som faktiskt såg ut som hon hade tänkt sig.

Hon skulle dekorera kakorna så de blev riktigt julaktiga, det var i alla fall planen. Men än så länge var det väldigt ont om kakor, och om hon inte ens lyckades göra kakdegen rätt, hur skulle hon då lyckas med kristyren som hon skulle dekorera de med? Hon skakade på huvudet, det var ingen idé att tänka så, då skulle hon aldrig lyckas med det. Först skulle hon se om Mimi kunde hjälpa henne att få rätt på kakbaket, och om det inte löste sig, ja, då fick hon helt enkelt hitta på något annat att ge Yamato i julklapp. Det var inte mer med det.

Hon kunde för den delen inte komma på varför hon hade bestämt sig för att göra just kakor till honom. Det måste ha varit hennes mammas idé. Men nu hade hon investerat för mycket tid och energi i den för att strunta i den.

En signal på dörren fick henne att studsa upp ifrån stolen och hon rusade ut till hallen för att öppna. Mimi stod där, leende, klädd i en tomtedräkt bestående av en kort kjol och en tajt tröja med djup v-ringning, samt den obligatoriska tomteluvan, och glitter i det rosa håret. Sora log tillbaka och gick undan så att Mimi kunde komma in. Mimi gick raka vägen ut till köket, tittade i bunken som stod på köksbänken och vände sig mot Sora.

– Smälte du smöret?

Sora nickade.

– Skulle man inte det?

Mimi skakade på huvudet, men forsatte le.

– Ingen fara, vi gör en ny sats.

Sora tog upp bunken för att hälla ut den misslyckade smeten, men Mimi tog bunken ifrån henne.

– Medan du håller på med din deg så ska jag se om jag kan göra något av den här.

Hon ställde bunken på bordet, innan hon började rota i Soras kylskåp och skafferi för att plocka fram vad som behövdes. Efter att ha reciterat receptet till Sora tjugo gånger redan under dagen kunde hon det närmast utantill nu, men hon hade ändå en lapp med sig i fickan. Hon tog upp den och räckte den till Sora.

– Läs igenom receptet en gång till. Är det något du undrar över så fråga mig.

– Men jag har läst det femtio gånger redan idag.

Båda visste att hon överdrev, och trots sin protest sjönk hon ner på en stol och läste igenom receptet, först en gång och sedan en gång till. Till slut trodde hon att hon hade förstått det. Mimi såg mot henne.

– Nå, vad står det?

– _Blanda de torra ingredienserna i en bunke._

Mimi gestikulerade mot allt hon hade ställt fram på köksbänken, bredvid en tom bunke som hon hade lyckats leta fram från längst inne i ett av kökets skåp.

– Då plockar vi ut de torra ingredienserna till att börja med.

Sora himlade med ögonen och skred till verket. I ögonvrån såg hon hur Mimi hällde ner diverse ingredienser i hennes misslyckade smet. Hon skakade på huvudet, helt säker på att det inte skulle gå att göra något av den, och skred till verket med det Mimi hade sagt till henne. Hon kände sig lite som ett barn som blev tillrättavisat av sin mor, men hon visste att Mimi ansträngde sig för att inte själv ta över. Dessutom skulle presenten vara från henne, och då var det hennes jobb att plocka fram det som skulle vara i och mäta upp det.

Medan de arbetade visslade Mimi på jullåtar, då hon inte förklarade för Sora hur receptet skulle tillredas, och efter en stund kände Sora att hon blev lugnare. Det hjälpte att inte behöva vara ensam med degen. Dessutom verkade det bli rätt den här gången.

Ja, med Mimis hjälp borde Sora lätt hinna få ihop Yamatos julklapp innan julafton. Tanken på det gjorde att arbetet kändes positivare, och trots att första plåten blev bränd gav hon inte upp.

– Den första plåten bränns alltid, det är en oskriven lag. Ingen vet varför.

Av någon anledning gjorde Mimis ord att den misslyckade plåten kändes mindre som ett misslyckande och den andra plåten kom ut perfekt.

– Jag lyckades!

Mimi log mot sin kamrat.

– Det är klart du gjorde, Sora. Du är en mångsidig tjej, jag tror du bara satte käppar i hjulet för dig själv.

Mimi slog ut den misslyckade smeten på bordet. Eller, den tidigare misslyckade smeten. Den hade under Mimis omvårdnad förvandlats till en riktigt fin deg.

– Hur gjorde du?

Mimi ryckte på axlarna.

– Jag vet inte hur bra den är än. Jag kunde inte få den till en kakdeg, så det fick bli en bulldeg istället. Vill du hjälpa mig att rulla bullarna? Vi får se när de är gräddade om jag fick ihop det rätt.

Sora log, nickade och den här gången med ett gemensamt projekt gick de två flickorna till verket.


	16. December 16

– Izzy, kom och hjälp till här!

– Jag ska bara!

Izzy slog ihjäl ytterligare en fågel, återigen avbryten av sin moders rop.

– Izzy! Kom nu!

– Men mamma, det är första dagen idag!

– Det spelar ingen roll, kom och hjälp mig med julgranen.

_Bara ett par ägg till, det går fort._

Han tog sats och skulle precis till att kasta en frostbolt på närmaste Great Fleshripper, men dörren till hans rum slogs upp och spelet frös.

"You have been disconnected."

Han vände sig mot sin mor, som tittade på honom, uppenbarligen irriterad eftersom hon höll den utdragna internetkabeln i handen. Självbevarelsedriften kickade genast in och han reste sig från stolen och trots att han egentligen ville försöka få igång uppkopplingen igen så att han kunde fortsätta samla ägg till pepparkakorna han hade fått i uppgift att tillaga, så följde han sin mor ut i vardagsrummet. Hon räckte honom den ena änden av julgransbelysningen och de började under tystnad försöka trassla upp härvan med sladdar som bara hade slängts ner i lådan efter förra julen.

– Du brukade älska att klä granen med oss, varför är du så motig i år?

– Vi brukar ha hunnit klä den innan Winter's Veil inleder sina första dagar i World of Warcraft.

– Är det där spelet verkligen viktigare än våra traditioner?

Izzys mun smalnade av lätt. Han visste att det inte var någon idé att försöka förklara dragningen spelet hade för honom, han hade försökt det vid tidigare tillfällen. Och dessutom hade spelet hunnit bli tradition för honom. Han gjorde alltid uppdragen den första dagen, och sedan samlades han tillsammans med sitt gille för en fest i Ironforge senare på kvällen. På själva julafton brukade de träffas på morgonen, innan alla smet iväg för att träffa kompisar för en dag på stan eller en dejt, och utbyta presenter. Han hade fortfarande inte kommit på vad han skulle ge personen han hade dragit i lotteriet, men han hade funderingar på en herb bag fylld med blommor som hon behövde för sin inscription.

Problemet var ju att de båda hade samma professions, så hon kunde lätt samla ihop de blommorna själv.

Han kände hur modern tittade på honom från andra sidan granen där hon hade börjat sätta fast julgransljusen och han log mot henne.

– Självklart inte. Men det har blivit en tradition för mig.

Hon tvingade fram ett leende.

– Förlåt för att vi inte klädde granen igår, det var kaos på jobbet.

– Det är ingen fara, mamma, säkert. Jag hinner med spelet också.

Hon satte fast ett till ljus på en gren, och stannade upp, som om hon funderade.

– På tal om det, Tai ringde tidigare idag och frågade om du hade något för dig på julen. Jag sa att jag inte hade någon aning, men du kan väl ringa honom sen?

Izzy nickade, fundersamt. Det var inte ofta Tai ringde honom, och för att fråga om han hade något för sig på julafton? Behövde han honom som ett tredje jul på någon träff han skulle ut på? Hade han några planer på en julfest? Han släppte ut en suck, det var ingen idé att fundera på det, man kunde aldrig veta vad det var Tai tänkte på.

– Mamma, vad vill tjejer få i julklapp?

Hon tittade på honom, chockad, innan hon började fundera på saken. Tillslut log hon.

– Det varierar från person till person. Det är bättre om du frågar din tilltänkta istället.

– Fast det förstör hela idén med en hemlig tomte... Nåja, jag löser det på något sätt.

Han hjälpte henne att sätta fast det sista julgransljuset, innan han klättrade upp på en stol och satte fast stjärnan i granens topp. Hon log mot honom och när han hade stigit ner igen satte hon fast glittret runt granen. Därefter var de nöjda. De backade undan, så att de kunde överskåda granen bättre och se så att ljusen satt bra. Med en belåten nickning vände sig Izzy mot sin mor.

– Ska vi baka pepparkakor också nu när vi ändå är i farten?

Hon lyste upp och han visste att han var förlåten för att han hade dragit sig för att släppa spelet. Han var bara tvungen att komma ihåg att ringa Tai också innan kvällen var över, sedan kunde han fortsätta uppdraget där han avslutade det.

* * *

Förlåt, men det kändes så rätt att ha Izzy som WoW-nörd! Jag kan så föreställa mig honom sitta där med sin Mage och döda låglevelmobs för att få tag på ägg för att baka pepparkakor! :P


End file.
